Illusions
by lda-cullen
Summary: Not all is what it seems in the French court. Everything that the court sees is only a mere illusion. Friends became enemies, enemies become friends. Lovers become strangers, while strangers become lovers. Mary Queen of Scotland will be at the center of the risky games at court, but she will have allies seen and unseen to help bring her home to her lush green home of Scotland.
1. Secret Meetings

**AN: Okay so I have totally jumped ship. I've joined Bash and all of his beautiful dreams and wishes. Therefore, I'm rooting for Bash from a few episodes back until….well until the end. His love for Mary was so blindingly beautiful that it took my breath away. I thought that Francis was fit for Mary until I took a step back and analyzed quite a few things that has happened in the series, especially recently. I mean come on how can we not love Bash and his loving heart and beautiful love. **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything related to Reign, if I did there would be some changes as far as legitimizations go. **

The passageway was as dark and dank as he remembered them; the path to his destination was as familiar to him as his own name. He only hoped that the person he was looking for was alone and away from his so called brother. He weaved around and through the dark halls with ease and grace befitting that of a king. His breath hitched when he finally reached his destination. He breathed in deep trying desperately to calm his nerves and calm his racing heart. He closed his eyes as he placed his hands on the secret doorway to his hearts room, hoping that somehow someway his other half could sense that he was near. His calm breath echoed loudly in his ears as he lowered his head towards the crack underneath the door to make sure that she was well and truly alone. He waited for what felt like hours before he deduced that she was alone and watching. He fingered the simple ring hanging from his neck to gather his nerves and give him the courage he needed before pushing the door open with a low creak.

He watched as if in slow motion as she turned around and her eyes met his. He watched as her face morphed from sadness to happiness in only seconds. He smiled broadly as he swept her up in his arms and twirled her around before setting her gently back on the ground. He grazed his hands on her soft cheeks running his rough fingers under her eyes, over her cheeks, savoring her soft skin, soft skin he had ached to touch for long agonizing weeks, under his hands. He lowered his mouth to first her cheek then her lips before inhaling her flowery scent of lilacs and lilies as he pressed his chin to the top of her head. They stayed like that, basking in each other's presence, enjoying the comfort of each other before Sebastian inhaled and gently pushed Mary away from him, grabbing her hand and leading her to the fireplace.

They sat in silence before Sebastian had the nerve to break it. "Are we alone?"

Mary bit her lip, before nodding gently. "Of course we are. I had a feeling I would be having company tonight. I told my ladies that I wasn't to be disturbed."

Sebastian grinned before raising his hand to cup her face before speaking lowly. "Good. We don't want to be interrupted when we have so much to discuss."

Mary smiled gently before grasping his large hand in her small ones. "I need to be with you Bash, it has been weeks since our wedding day and I need you." She bit down on her lip again before stroking his rough cheek with her silken hands. "I need my husband, my rightful husband."

Sebastian breathed in deep as his hidden tittle fell from his wife's lips in pure wanting. He closed his eyes, savoring the love and beauty that only his wife could offer before slowly going in for his first of many kisses. He let his hands slowly roam over her soft curves before finding the hem of her gown and pulling it up and over her head. He let the garment fall to the floor as he pushed her into the lush carpet by the warm fire. His breathing became ragged as he took in her face and how it was lit up by the glowing flames. He smiled down at her before breathing deep, trying desperately to reign in his urges to be rough and quick.

He put all of his weight on his forearms before touching his forehead with Mary's. "God, I want you. I want to tear you apart and claim you as mine. Again and again and again. I want the whole castle to hear your cries of pleasure that only I can give you."

Mary's breathing suddenly became quick and heavy as she listened to her husband's lust filled words. Her body became hot as desire pooled between her thighs and at the bottom of her belly. She smiled up at Bash through heavy eyes before trailing her hand from his face towards the top of his trousers.

Her heart skipped a beat just as Bash's hand grasped her wrist before pinning it above her head. His gruff voice was the only inclination of his lustful thoughts. "I don't think so. I haven't seen you, held you, or touched you….in weeks, Your Grace."

His lustful voice caused Mary to pause and look deep into his bright lust filled blue eyes before grinning playfully. "I'm yours to do with what you will, my lord."

Bash tightened his hold on her wrist only slightly before gazing into her dark hooded eyes. "You are my queen and my wife. I am just your husband. No titles, no formalities. Just yours."

Mary bit her lip before smirking at the man above her. She took her time and gazed at his sharp jawline, his bright eyes, his toned arms, and the weight of him on top of her. Her body was humming in want and thrumming with desire for the man above her. She rolled her hips up towards Bash and was met with hot fire. She grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Bash because you are my husband you are king consort….or at least you will be when all is said and done."

Bash growled before narrowing his eyes. He didn't want talk of the risks they were taking; didn't want to bring up their elaborate plans now. Not while they were so close and in each others arms. He could worry about Scotland, his true home now, when he was done pleasuring his wife. "Mary, not now. Later we can talk of our plans and what we will do from here; later we can be rulers of Scotland and try to get out of France with our heads firmly attached to our shoulders. Now you are my wife. And only my wife."

Mary loved the thrill of being in Sebastian's arms, even now as he drove into her over and over and over again. Her body was pushing and pulling with his to reach heights that only he could bring her to. As they lay under the covers and snuggled together, after their soft whispers of I love you's, and as they lay in each others arms did they let their minds wonder to the future of the what if's and the one day's. Only then did they finally relax and feel at ease. Only then did they feel complete.

**AN2: So yea last episode totally tore me to pieces because as I said I've jumped ship (obviously) and it just sucks. I know that this has been done kind of (I think), but I'm putting my own spin on it and trying to come up with something…...totally awesome. So Mary totally needed to choose Bash and in my universe she did, but she didn't. You'll see in the coming chapters my lovelies, but you'll have to review and keep on reading to see what happens next. So without further ado read and review! **


	2. Blissfull Mornings

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really makes me feel like my writing means something to someone...well and it gives me hope that Reign is awesome and continuing to steadily get more popular among the viewers. On a side note….I went to watch Reign (it comes on 9 here), and low and behold a frickin basketball game is on the same exact channel instead. I was so ticked. I thought maybe it was just me, so I went in the living room to check on that TV to, just because I was desperate and no luck. I think I may have scared my husband because he jumped when I stomped my foot in irritation. The previews looked so awesome, especially the one with Bash going to see Mary. I sense a foreshadowing in the near future with that scene. So I have to wait an extra three or four hours to see the new episode. To scratch the Reign itch, I was able to write the next chapter during my waiting time. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Reign or Sebastian if I did, Bash would be mine and no one else's. **

Bash squinted as the sunlight filtered in through the window. He groaned before pulling Mary closer, enjoying the warmth that her body provided. He slowly opened both eyes and basked in the quiet solitude before having to put on his mask of favored son and French Court flirt back in place. He rolled over to where he was hovering only inches from his wife's sleeping face. He smiled softly as he trailed a single fingertip down from her jawline, past her slender neck, and down the short path of her arm. He grinned when he watched her eyes slowly open in warm delight. His grin widened when she smiled up at him through sleepy eyes, before grabbing his hand and bringing it up to her lips to kiss his palm.

Her voice was still full of sleep and held a Scottish lilt that Bash found adorable. "Good morning."

Bash grinned before leaning in close and kissing her forehead lightly. "Yes. Yes it is, as long as I wake up next to you."

Mary grinned before caressing his rough cheek with her soft hand. "Always so poetic, my husband." She bit her lip before nudging his nose with hers before bringing his face down towards hers to kiss him fully and properly.

Their slow kiss slowly escalated into heated passion that threatened to engulf them both. Bash kissed and sucked her creamy skin before traveling down towards her breast. He paused before continuing down towards her belly. He kissed her softly, caressing her before resting his head gently on her belly. He took his time, wanting to enjoy the limited time that they now had. He brought his hand up to rest under his chin when his fingers brushed the smooth expanse of her flat stomach. He stared at the spot quietly, wistfully, envisioning it rounder and full of life. The thought came so suddenly that it took his breath away. He decided not to comment on his newfound dream to his wife so he wouldn't scare her away; they only just got married weeks ago after all. He didn't want to pressure her with heirs or duties of a queen and wife. The pressures and duties could come from the court or the other royals, but never from him. A pregnancy, although very much welcomed and wanted by his rough heart, he knew that the innocent life would danger them greatly.

He closed his eyes briefly and sighed before rolling over and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He began to pull on his loose tunic before he felt a hand on his back. He turned towards Mary and smiled softly at her, raising his eyebrow at her questioningly. He smiled at her as he watched her take her lower lip in between her teeth nervously. Her voice was soft and timid in the large stone bed chambers. "Bash, what's wrong?"

Bash smiled down at her before tracing her delicate jaw with the tips of his fingers. "Absolutely nothing, my love. Just dreaming and thinking of our future in Scotland where we can be wild and free."

Mary grinned before raising an eyebrow. "Wild and free? Bash, we when we arrive in Scotland, we will be rulers of the realm."

Bash rolled his eyes playfully before grinning down at her. "I know that, I'm just saying we will be free to walk in the gardens without question; smile and laugh during a conversation without speculations."

Mary's heart warmed at the thought of being with Sebastian in the open without speculations. Her heart ached for that, for Scotland and its green rolling hills, her mother. She sat up before circling her arms around his clothed chest from behind. "My brave Sebastian, one day we will have that. We will be free to be together and rule side by side; we will be free to love each other in any way we please; we will be free to have children that we can love and teach and protect. Together."

Hearing Mary's wishes pushed him to divulge his own. He grinned roguishly before pushing Mary back on the soft bed. "I hope you're pregnant now."

Mary's eyes widened before pushing on his shoulder. "Sebastian, you don't mean that."

He grinned down at her before raising an eyebrow imploringly. "Oh, but I do your grace. If you're pregnant it will be a little easier to convince my father," he paused before speaking sarcastically and mockingly, "and the Vatican, that you and I being married is a good idea. Not only that they won't say no to our marriage if it's already in place and has concrete evidence to support it."

Mary sighed before huffing. "Bash, me getting pregnant is a bad idea. We need to act normal and pretend that we are merely friends while at court and in front of your family. We can't raise suspicions to our plans, if we do then we're done for."

Bash stood and pulled on his trousers while speaking. "Well at this rate it will be years before we get to Scotland and away from the conniving, egotistical, backstabbers that is the French Court."

Mary sighed as she stood to pull on her robe. "Bash please, be patient. I want to just sneak off in the night with just you and never come back, but there is Lola, Greer, Aylee, and Kenna to think about."

Bash pulled on his boots before looking up at Mary's pleading face. He smiled softly before pulling her into his arm. "Look at you, thinking of others before yourself." He paused before continuing. "I know you are right. We must be precise and ready for anything when everything comes to pass. One wrong move and our heads could be on the chopping block."

Mary pushed against his chest with hands before staring into his eyes. "I love you and only you. I would rather be with you than anyone else. You are worth everything to me. If it comes down to it I'll relinquish the throne and give Scotland to you father."

Bash's eyes widened as he stared at her. He shook his head before releasing his hold on her and walking towards the fireplace. "You shouldn't give up your throne for me. The selfish side of me says to let you give it up now and run away together where ever you want to go, but the selfless side says for you to try to keep your crown. You wouldn't be happy if you just walked away without trying to keep it."

Mary blinked up at him and her heart felt so full of love for this one man in front of her. He was willingly giving up months of happiness just so she could try to keep her crown. She blinked furiously trying to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop. She cried because for the first time she felt so completely loved and adored.

She sniffed just as Bash's hand came up to her chin lifting her face up to his. "Hey now, no need to cry your grace. No matter what happens you will always be the queen of my heart and my life. You are worth everything thing that I would give up. Besides as your husband it is my duty to make sure you are happy and protected. Having Scotland behind you will be a plus on our side in the end."

Mary nodded as she leaned into his chest. "I know that. I just want to be rid of the politics and the games and just live."

Bash stroked her hair before nodding in agreement. "There is nothing wrong with that my love."

They grinned at each other before sharing a slow kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They broke apart as if they were on fire. Mary looked around briefly to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. When she was satisfied with her rooms' appearance she grabbed Bash's hand and pulled him towards the secret passageway. She shoved him inside before stroking his cheek softly. She grinned before kissing him deeply. "Tonight same time, same place."

Bash nodded before disappearing into the dark halls that lead him away from her. He took the familiar route to his rooms and swiftly opened the door leading into his bed chambers. He closed the door before striding into his armoire to pull out fresh clothes for the day. After he freshened up and dressed he made his way towards the great hall for breakfast and the games of court.

**AN2: So I was just debating on two different scenarios for this story and only one was the realistic route as far as laws go so I had to tweak things a tad bit. I'm trying to make Bash be what he would as a husband and from what I gather from the show he would do absolutely anything for Mary if they were to wed so I'm trying to convey that in this chapter. I'm not really sure about protocol concerning mistresses and bastard children interacting with legitimate children of the royal family, but since the show is taking liberties I will take some as well, unless one of you knows the protocol for interactions such as those. In the show Diana and Bash seem tolerated and are able to interact with Henry and the others so I'm saying they're aloud to in this story as well. Read and review to let me know what you think. If you have any questions, comments, or issues feel free to private message me as well. **


End file.
